


No matter what

by ajoomma



Category: ITZY (Band)
Genre: F/F, yejisu
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-05-08
Updated: 2020-05-08
Packaged: 2021-03-03 03:35:54
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 3
Words: 6,136
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/24068224
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ajoomma/pseuds/ajoomma
Summary: No matter what the conditions are, love will always prevail.
Relationships: Choi Jisu | Lia/Hwang Yeji
Kudos: 15





	1. 01:

**Author's Note:**

> ❀ I'm just new to this and English is not my first language, go easy on me folks! Thank you, hope you'll enjoy the story~

### LIA

There are times where the world is so peaceful and calm, but the world inside my head is full of storms and unwanted noises. The voices inside my head, screaming and asking for help is continuously ringing even I try to cover my ears. The desperation of the voices inside my head is almost deafening.

I close my eyes and it becomes even worst. It was like I'm being forced to watch everything I don't want to see anymore, every single aspect of what happened is so clear inside my head. The blood, gunshots, panicking of people, desperate screaming for help, and me in the middle of everything, lost and confused.

When will this storm inside my head will subside? I don't want these distressing memories anymore. How can I escape from my own mind's chaos? Will the time comes when I won't be reliving what happened in the past? I'm exhausted.

**" Lia... "** amidst fighting over my own self, I heard a voice. In the middle of noises inside my head, a voice appeared **" Lia... "** I opened my eyes and saw her.

My hands were trembling as I try to reach for her **" Yeji "** she looked at me with her worried eyes **" I'm afraid "** my voice is shaking. I failed to reach her, my hands came back to cover my ears, and once again, I shut my eyes tightly closed. 

Every second pass, the noise is getting louder and louder. I want to scream to conceal the noises, I want to hurt myself to free myself from numbing and feel something other than fear and distress, but all I could do was cry and pray for this horror to finish soon. I feel helpless and insane.

**" Lia, I'm here "** I heard Yeji's voice once again, I slowly opened my eyes and realized the there were tears on my eyes, I am crying **" I'm here "** she repeated and gently took my hands away from my ears.

Her voice is gentle compared to those brutal noises inside my head **" calm down, take a deep breath "** she said as she gently wipes away the tears on my face **" there's nothing to be afraid of, I'm here. No one will hurt you "** she assuringly said.

Her eyes were calming. Yeji looks so peaceful compared to my mind, she always looks composed and tranquil. I always want to live where Yeji is the only one that exists— no disturbing flashbacks on my mind, no noises, and painful memories.

I tried to reach her again and this time, I succeeded. I wrapped my arms around her and tightly held her as if she's going to disappear if I won't do that. I felt her do the same, gently patting my back as she whispers sweet nothings on my ears.

Slowly, the unpleasant noises started to subside and Yeji's voice is the only thing that I can hear. I would love to hear Yeji's voice rather than living my life hearing noises that I don't want to hear for the rest of my life.

Yeji is my serene.

**" I was so afraid. Everything's flashing back as if it just happened yesterday "** I murmur **" whether my eyes are open or not, I can still see those disturbing images. Whether I cover my ears or not, I could still hear noises of screaming and gunshots. I am terrified "**

Yeji continued caressing my back, patiently listening to everything I want to say and trying very hard to keep my calm. Without her, I don't know how I could properly function. Without her, I would be like a broken toy robot that's struggling to go on until its battery dies.

**" you won't leave me, right? "** I weakly asked.

**" I would never, I'll always stay by your side "**

**" promise? "**

**" I promise "**

Yeji and I have been together since we are kids. Her family works for my family's hacienda— her father keeps our stables and animals in good shape, her mother is the head maid and her older sister is helping out, and Yeji, her job is to be with me.

We are in the same age so maybe that's why we clicked so quickly but even so, she always stands taller than me to protect me from everything. If I stumble and fall, she'll rush and get me up. I cry, she'll be there to wipe my tears away. If I'm sad, she'll hug me without any hesitation. Yeji has become someone that I can truly rely on.

After I calmed down, Yeji asked if I would want to walk around the field and have some fresh air. I agreed. I will always be more than happy to be where Yeji would be.

We are just walking slowly, taking our time as if we own it. We're holding each other's hand tightly and walking in sync. I love it when we walk in sync when her left foot will move and mine at the same it, it makes me feel like we're one. I want to become one with Yeji.

**" look, the flowers are blooming really well "** Yeji pointed out the beautiful flowers along the field that I failed to notice. My eyes shone and unclasped our intertwined fingers to run and see it up close. 

We always walk in this field, but it seems like every time we do, there's a new thing to see and appreciate. Yeji always notices every single beautiful thing in this world, she would always find the beauty in something and I'm happy that she always shares it with me. 

I turned around to look at her **" it's really beautiful! "** I shouted, she remained standing from where I left her. She's smiling and looking at me lovingly as if I'm the most beautiful thing she has ever seen.

She lifts her hand and I immediately rush back to her, once again clasping our hands together **" you're much beautiful "** she softly said making my heart feel those tickling butterfly feelings.

**" I don't believe you "** she giggled.

**" the sky is pretty, the flowers are, stars are gorgeous and the rainbow is magnificent but even how pretty nature is, your beauty tops it all. You're ethereal and I would love to look at you for the rest of my life "** I felt her gently squeeze my hand, I didn't argue more.

When Yeji talks, you'll have no other choice but to listen and believe her because the amount of sincerity and genuineness on her voice is overflowing. She knows how to work with words and Yeji never lies or at least to me, she would never.

We sat down on the grass under the tree shade. The birds chirping and the calm breeze of air is very soothing that I can slowly feel my eyelids getting heavier and heavier. 

I yawned while trying hard not to close my eyes because I might doze off **" sleepy? "** I weakly nodded my head.

Yeji stretched off her long legs and patted it **" want to take a nap? "** she asked and I agreed immediately.

I laid my head on Yeji's legs and finally allowed my eyes to shut close. This is what I call peacefulness— Yeji by my side, nature doing its thing, and no unpleasant noises ringing on my ears. I would exchange everything I have to have this kind of peacefulness every day.

I felt Yeji's fingers softly tracing my lips and the other one playing along with mine. The warmth of her fingertips that's leaving my lips made me smile, Yeji's warmth is so different from everyone. I don't know how that's possible but I can surely differentiate her warmth from everyone else.

**" what if I live like this forever? "** I asked and she just softly hummed **" what if my past continue to haunt me for the rest of my life? "** I explain.

I felt her shrug **" a wound can fade but a scar can never be forgotten "** she softly said, her hand now stopped playing with mine and settled over my tummy.

I opened my eyes and saw her already looking at me, she's smiling **" would you get tired of me? "** I ask with fear.

**" it's normal for humans to get tired, I get tired, you get tired, but despite that fact, I promise you that if ever I get tired, I'll rest for a moment but I assure you that I'll never leave your side "** her answer is more than enough to calm my heart.

**" right, I nor you can't remove my scars or rewrite the past that haunts me "** I held her hand that's resting on my stomach **" just hold me tight and always tells me that everything's going to be okay "** she nods her head.

When I was a child, a shooting happened in our family reunion. It was said that it's the doing of one of my grandfather's enemy, I am not sure, I'm just a child to even care and go deeper into details that time, but that tragedy stole the lives of my family and relatives. 

I can clearly remember a colorful and bright party going on, happy music playing and my relatives along with my parents laughing and chatting together while drinking their wines. I was left alone in a corner, I was a shy kid that's too afraid to approach other kids at my age so I was left all alone. I can remember how my younger brother would urge me to join him, dragging me towards the other kids but I would reject him. He gave up on me and let me be on my own. 

The happy party turned into bloody one in a snap of a finger, in one pull of a gun trigger. I have frozen in my seat when I heard a gunshot, I watch everyone rush away to escape, kids crying their eyes out as they shout their parents' name. 

Another gunshot made me shut my eyes closed and cover my eyes. I can hear my parents shouting my name but I couldn't go on and run towards them, my legs felt dead and unable to move, I was terrified. Another shout, but it wasn't from my parents anymore, it's my younger brother shouting my name and as I open my eyes, I saw him getting dragged by a masked hooligan.

**" unnie! Help me! Unnie! "** his voice is piercing through my soul and his shouting slowly fades away as I watch the man shot his gun right through my brother's head. 

I watch my younger brother go lifeless without doing anything to help him. His eyes were looking at mine until his eyelids shut down. My flesh is trembling when the man looked at me after he killed my brother without any mercy, his eyes don't show any remorse or guilt, instead, he looks very proud and satisfied with what he has done.

Out of fear, I avoided his eyes and I regretted that immediately when my eyes caught my parents' lifeless body on the ground. My world stopped, the colorful lights and bright party slowly began turning black and white in my eyes, the loud and happy music shut down on my ears as if I turned deaf.

After witnessing my family died, I was dragged by someone away. I thought I'll die at that moment as well but luckily, it was my uncle who pulled me away. I was saved while my family died in front of my eyes.

I could have saved my brother if I just urged him to stay by my side or if I have gone with him I could have at least protected him. If only I asked my parents to not leave my side, they could have survived like me. I blame myself.

I thought that tragedy won't affect me this much but a year later that misery, everything starts to flashback, voices of my relatives screaming, my parents and younger brother pleading for my help has begun ringing on my head. Nightmares about that tragedy started and all of that has fatally affected me every day. 

**" are you thinking about it? "** I nodded my head **" you're crying "**

**" am I? "**

**" yes "** Yeji gently wipe my tears away like she always does **" it's okay to cry, I can always wipe away your tears for you— but please, don't be too hard on yourself, stop thinking about it "**

I nodded my head **" thank you Yeji "** she just smiled and leaned down to kiss my forehead.

Thank you for being patient and always being with me when I fall into the darkness. Yeji will always be my safe haven and my pause button to every pain that I have inside my heart.


	2. 02:

### YEJI

The weather is very good so Lia and I decided to go out and have a little walk. The sun is not too harsh, it's just perfectly kissing our skin warmly.

Lia's happily looking at the beautiful flowers and I happily watch her do that. Her smile is so priceless, I want to be able to see those precious bright smile forever if I could. She easily gets happy over simple things and that's one of the things I love about her.

She turned around to me and it seemed like those movie scenes where everything goes slow-motion **" let's go to the bridge! "** she excitedly said and immediately drag me towards where she wanted to go. I didn't argue, I have no intention of saying no. I would always say yes to her.

We run towards the bridge, we're now pretty far away from the house. She lets go of my hand and happily spun around, giggles a bit as her dress lifts up a bit as she does that— she looks ethereal.

**" be careful "** I reminded her as I walk slowly, following her skips. 

I'm happy that Lia looks happy today, she's really in a good mood which puts me in a good mood as well. I would always prefer this kind of aura on Lia than her sad and pained one. Pain doesn't suit Lia, she's made to be happy and I hate the fact that a tragedy has tainted that.

There were kids underneath the bridge, blowing bubbles in the air and that makes Lia even more excited. Her eyes forming into a crescent-like moon and her perfectly pearl white teeth are showing as she smiles widely. It made me smile as well.

I could watch Lia forever without getting tired of it. If I could choose something that I have to do for the rest of my life, it would be looking at this happy looking Lia. I would trade everything I have for this sight of smiling Lia, her smile is more expensive than anything in this world for me.

As I watch her play around, I notice white halos starting to form around the light of the sun, and slowly, my vision began to get foggy. I stopped from following Lia and immediately hold on to the railing of the bridge, turning my back away from Lia.

I softly grunt as I feel my eyes severely throbbing, I gripped even harder on the railing as the fear slowly builds inside me. I tried to blink my eyes, fast and strong, hoping that it would shoo away the feeling.

**" Yeji-ah! "** I hear Lia shout my name. With my still blurry vision, I turned back to her with a smile on my lips, trying to hide what's going on with me **" Yeji-ah! "**

I tried to go over where her voice is coming, if I couldn't use my eyes properly right now then I have to use my ears to come where she is. I slowly take steps towards where her voice is coming from, my hands were shaking but I still tried to look normal.

**" Yeji-ah! "** on her third shout, I started to feel anxious and scared. I can't get where she is, I feel lost. If this continues, I'm afraid that I wouldn't be able to find my way towards her when she calls my name. I'm afraid to get lost.

I have glaucoma, it is a condition that causes damage to the eye's optic nerve and gets worse over time. My father's side has this kind of condition and it turns out that I, unfortunately, inherited it. In my case, I'm irreparable.

It started with the loss of my peripheral vision until my vision begins to often get foggy, I thought it was nothing so I ignored it. I didn't know it was the first stage of this condition, that it's one of the symptoms of it. 

I softly heaved when I felt a hug behind me, I knew it's Lia so it immediately sent relief on my heart. I didn't find her but I'm thankful she found me. I hope she could always find me when the time comes.

**" I was calling for you "** I softly whine **" I asked the kids to blow more bubbles so they did! "** she proudly said, showing off how she bosses around the kids we didn't even know.

**" really? "** I asked.

She hummed and nodded her head on my back **" look! "** I felt her one arm left my waist **" it's beautiful, right? "** she asked and I nodded my head, pretending that I could see what she's pointing at. I wish I can see what she finds beautiful but I can't right now, this blurry vision of mine could last a few more minutes before it comes back to normal. It's always like that.

She held my hand **" touch it "** she said and guided my hand towards the bubble, I felt it pop on my fingertips. 

One realization suddenly came up to me— I wouldn't mind permanently losing my sight if Lia would always find me if I get lost and couldn't find my way back to her, if she would guide me every time and if I could hear her voice clearly like right now.

It's okay if I lose my sight but I wish I will never lose my hearing because I know I won't be able to handle it if I can't hear Lia's voice ever again. If ever I permanently lose my sight at least God hopefully would spare my sense of hearing.

I thought my vision would go back to normal after a few minutes like it usually does but it doesn't and instead, my head started to ache and it's unbearable. I couldn't hide my pain from Lia and she quickly notices how my face change—

**" are you okay? "** she worriedly asked. I hate making her worry.

**" yes, it's just... my head hurts so bad right now "** I honestly said, giving her a weak smile.

I felt her caress my face and even I couldn't see her clearly, I knew how worried her eyes are right now **" you should have told me earlier, let's go back now "** she said.

I nodded my head, I wouldn't disagree on that idea. I want to just lay down or sit down and rest for now.

On our way back to the house, I held onto Lia's hand tightly. Walking in the field never felt so scary until now, I can't see the way properly that I nearly stumbled a few times. I am afraid to lose my hold on her and get lost but thankfully, she has guided me very well. 

Lia walk me until the front door. We don't live in the same house although the house I'm living at is also her family's property. 

I live in a small cabin near the big house where Lia's staying at— she has asked me to live there with her but I refused to. I am much comfortable sleeping in this small cabin. I'm satisfied and more than thankful enough for it and I wouldn't take advantage of their kindness to even accept a room in that big house.

My mother lives in the big house along with my sister while my father almost lives in the stable and just often go here to check on me.

**" take a good rest, okay? "** I nodded my head **" you don't need to go out and see me later if you're still having your headache "** she softly squeezed my hand.

**" aren't you going to miss me? "** I jokily asked.

**" I would "** I bet she's pouting right now **" but I wouldn't like for you to go out if you're sick and if I ever miss you so much, I could just go to you "**

I smiled **" please do that "**

**" I'll get going now "** I nodded my head and one last squeeze on my hand before she finally walks away.

I hardly put the keys to open the door. I used my hands to feel things around me, I'm walking very slowly as much as possible to prevent hitting on things until I reached the only chair I have in the living room. 

I sat there and shut my eyes close, hoping that when I open my eyes this time, everything's going to be normal. I let my eyes close for more than fifteen minutes before opening them once again but when I did and saw nothing but darkness, I was petrified. My vision wasn't blurry anymore, it's now pitch black.

I lifted my hands in front of me but I cannot see my own hands. I buried my face on my palm and let the terrifying feeling eat me alive. My vision isn't coming back, I'm blind. I can't see anything right now and probably for the rest of my life. 

Can I really accept this? I know I've already said that I'm fine being blind, but I cannot deny that I'm very scared now that it's happening to me. Now that I'm blind how can I live like I normally do? How can I make my own coffee and meals? How can I clean the house? How can I change my clothes? Bath myself? How can I know if Lia is crying and needing me? How?

I tried hard to look for the remote of the television and when I did, I turned it on. I foolishly stared at it as if I am really watching something. I don't know what channel is on but I am in no position to chose what channel I want right now, I couldn't even see what's showing. 

For hours, I stayed seated at the chair. I am hugging my knees as I ponder about things. I cannot hear any show on the television, all I can hear is the television's signal sound. It's already probably midnight and there are no shows anymore.

**" how should I live now? "**

I drifted to sleep while having a lot of unanswered questions inside my head. I woke up to the birds chirping, I wasn't even sure if I'm already awake because I cannot see any light, all I can see is darkness as if I'm still asleep.

I slowly stood up from the chair and started to feel things with my hands once again, I tried to find a mug to make myself a hot coffee. I acquired one, though I'm pretty sure it's not my mug for my morning coffee I took it anyway.

I slowly feel every object on the counter until I felt the thermos, I was happy and hopeful— maybe I could do this, maybe I can live a proper life even I'm blind but that hope burnt down when I started to pour the hot water on my mug but instead of pouring it right into it, I poured it on my own hand. I screamed in pain making the thermos fall into my feet, now my feet are burning.

I bit my lip as I feel the stinging sensation upon my skin and slowly, my tears began to escape from my eyes. I collapsed on the floor and began bawling my eyes away, not suppressing any tears from pouring out. I'm breaking down, feeling hopeless. 

I cannot go on with my normal life now that I'm blind.

I sat there for hours, no plan on getting up. I don't want to give up but I don't want to try and fail once again. How funny that making a simple coffee can squash away my hope of living a normal life.

I'm not sure what time is it now but my tears had dried up after crying for so long. I'm still at the ground, sitting and sulking over my miserable life. I am hugging my knees as I rest my face on it, wishing that miracle would come and save me or that I wish all of this is just a nightmare. I want to wake up now.

I heard the front door opened, I thought it was just my father so I didn't utter anything. I know this is not my father's fault but I can't help but blame him for everything. I don't want to hate my father but somehow, hatred is starting to form inside my heart because of what's happening to me.

**" Yeji!? "** I lifted my head up, I don't know where to look— is she on my right side or in my left side? I don't know, all I can see is pitch black and no Lia. I want to break down once again, now that I'm blind I can't look at Lia's face anymore, I will not be able to do something that I wish to do for the rest of my life.

**" what... what happened? "** I can clearly hear worriedness on her voice, she gently grabbed my hand and I immediately whined when I felt it sting **" sorry... what... wait here "** she ordered.

I heard the faucet open and Lia came back to put a cold towel on my hand and feet. I can't see but I can hear her little sobs **" hey... "** I softly said and reached her face but all I could touch is air— Lia held my hand and guided it to her face, I can feel her tears on my palm.

**" don't cry, I'm okay, "** I said, assuring her.

**" what happened to you? "** her voice cracked.

I sadly smiled **" I'm blind "**

**" how? I mean... how did that became possible? "** her sobs grow even harder.

**" my father's side has this condition and unluckily, I inherited it— it has already shown the symptoms years ago, I knew this is going to happen, I just didn't know this is going to be this soon "**

**" why didn't you told me? "**

**" I couldn't get myself to tell you, you're already carrying things on your shoulders. I don't want to add to that "** I smiled, gently running my thumb on her face, attempting to wipe her tears away like I use to do.

**" and besides, if you knew about this, I know that you wouldn't rely on me as much as you rely on me— I don't want for that to happen, even I'm blind, I want you to know that I'm capable of being your crying shoulders "**

I really wish her treatment towards me won't change, I hope she won't look at me as if I'm a weak person because I have lost my sight. I might have lost my vision but I have never lost my heart for her.

**" I never thought of you as a weak person so making me see your weak side will never change a thing on how I see you "**

**" I'm sorry I didn't notice what you're going through, I'm too focused on what's happening to me that I failed to notice your pain. You're always there for me when I'm in my dark times but I have never been there in your dark times, I'm really sorry Yeji "**

**" hush, it's not your fault "** I cupped her face, ignoring my pained hand **" I chose to not tell you so it's not your fault, stop crying— you know I hate seeing you cry and even I can't see your tears, I can feel and hear you "**

**" I'm sorry "** she sobs and removed my hands away from her, putting the towel on my hand again.

**" if I live like this for the rest of my life, would you get tired of me? "** I asked the same question she has asked me a few weeks ago and the amount of fear inside my heart is overwhelming that my tears are starting to build on the corner of my eyes.

If she would choose to leave me, I'd understand and accept it. I couldn't blame her.

**" you said that humans can get tired so if we get tired, we'll rest but as you promised, I promise you as well that I will never ever leave you "** my tears began to escape from my eyes when I heard her answer. I know she means it and I would hold on to that promise for the rest of my life.

I felt her kissing my tears away **" thank you, Lia, "**

Thank you for giving me something that I could hold on into. Lia will always be my hope and source of determination, as long as she's there I know I could do and overcome all things.


	3. 03:

On the days where Lia is having her attacks, Yeji would be there. Yeji might have lost her sense of sight but she will always have the power to calm Lia down. She might struggle about noticing Lia's pain but she eventually figures it out and when she does, she would not think twice and will just hold Lia until the raging storm inside Lia's head calms down.

Lia had become Yeji's eyes, guiding and supporting her. Lia's learning the importance of patience and even she's not the most patient woman in the world, she turns into one for Yeji.

There were times where Yeji would have her breakdowns and Lia would stay by her side, not failing to assure Yeji that everything will eventually be fine. Maybe not today, but the day will definitely come where the pain and frustration would vanish and happiness will transpire. 

Lia assures the latter that in her dark days till the day where everything is finally fine, she'll be right beside her.

Times when Yeji would want to be alone and not accept anyone's help, Lia would let her breathe and just silently watch her, making sure that she's going to be just fine.

**" love what you love with reckless abandon. Share the things that mirror your soul. Let the ones who undermine you shed light on their own self-doubt. Glow with the pride of "** Lia's reading Lang Leav poems to Yeji.

They are sitting under the shade of the tree, Lia resting her head on Yeji's lap like always. There are things that definitely changed after Yeji lost her sight but there are beautiful things that remained the same between them.

**" how can I read properly if you keep on tracing my face? My face is not a canvas and your fingers are definitely not brush "** Yeji softly giggled but didn't stopped on touching Lia's face.

**" I am just reminding myself how you look like, the shape of your lips, how pointed your nose is, how long your lashes are and how beautiful your eyebrows are "** Yeji explains herself.

Lia closed her eyes and placed the book down, letting Yeji continue whatever she's doing.

**" I'm afraid I might forget how you look like, I don't want to forget how your smile looks so beautiful— you're the most beautiful person I've ever seen and it's a shame that I cannot see you again for the rest of my life "**

**" but you can touch me, you can feel me— that's more than enough, right? "** Lia softly asked.

**" do you miss that Yeji who is not blind? Who can run towards you whenever you're in need without using a stick and stumbling in the ground? "**

Lia opened her eyes and held Yeji's hand, she tightly squeezed it **" Yeji, blind or not, you're still the same Yeji who always rush beside me when I'm in need "**

**" it's tiring, right? I'm sorry "**

**" don't be sorry Yeji "** Lia sat up and cupped Yeji's face **" you have always been in the future that I imagine every day and I couldn't imagine it without you— I don’t even want to think about what life would be like without you. I just wouldn’t feel complete without you "**

**" even I'm like this? "**

**" I'm not perfect as well, we are just the same— so don't put yourself down because I'm broken as you are. I need you and perhaps you need me too, but I'm not staying just because I need you, I'm going to stay with you because I want to "**

Their every day is filled with assurance and promises that they oath to fulfill for the rest of their lives.

They have become more inseparable because of their own conditions. They didn't expect that there would be a lot more doors to open for each other, their relationship has become tighter than before. They have come to know and realize the worth of each other's presence in their lives.

If there's something good that happened from all of this, it is the realization and learning that they have acquired and would get throughout the whole journey together.

**" Sometimes I hear mom sobbing and father would tell her to be quiet because I might hear her, "** Yeji said **" father is very sorry about this even it's clearly not his fault and he has no control about it "**

They are walking along the field, the night sky is so beautiful beneath them. The sky is filled with stars and the moon is shining so bright in its full phase. The warm air is just right and not chilly.

**" do you hate your father? "** Lia asked.

Yeji nodded her head **" I felt hatred for a moment but after thinking about it, I realized that hate won't do any good, it will just create distance between us. It will just create a rupture in our relationship "**

Lia just looked at Yeji. The girl doesn't just have a beautiful face but also a beautiful heart. Lia wishes she can forgive as well, she wishes that she could find the peace of mind she's been asking for so long. She wishes she could forgive herself for her parents and brother's death someday. 

**" your favorite Ariana Grande has released a new song, do you want to hear it? "** Yeji excitedly nodded her head so Lia gently put the left pair of the earphone to Yeji's ear and the right pair into her own.

They are just walking quietly as they hold each other's hand tight and letting Ariana Grande sing on their ears. Lia is watching Yeji's footsteps, matching the latter's steps to her own steps.

**" are we not there yet? "** Yeji asked.

**" so near "**

Lia has prepared a bohemian tent for them, it's surrounded by cute little light bulbs and packed with soft blanket and pillows. Yeji might not see what she has done but she knew that Yeji would appreciate it.

They went inside and sat across each other, their toes touching each other. Yeji hugged her knees and rested her head on it while Lia settled on watching Yeji, her eyes are screaming admiration towards the girl in front of her.

Yeji has always been the one seeing beauty in everything but right now, Lia's looking at the most beautiful girl she has ever seen. Lia always failed to notice beautiful things around her but she's beyond thankful that she didn't miss this beauty.

**" I love it here "** Yeji softly said **" thank you "**

They let the sound of nature fill their ears. It's peaceful, Lia's mind is so peaceful right now. Right now, this is one of the moments where her thoughts are not scattered around, her mind is so calm and quiet. 

**" I love you "** Lia softly said making Yeji look up **" I will never love another person with as much intensity as I love you "**

**" let's spend the rest of our lives being together, holding each other in our darkest moments, whispering assurance to every doubt we have and filling each other's broken spots with admiration and love "**

They have never said those words to each other. They would always show it but never say it out loud but right now, Lia felt like this is the right moment to say what she feels in the form of words.

**" you're the only person I will ever love "** Yeji responded, reaching for Lia's hand **" I can’t say it enough – I love you more than anything "**

**" I can’t wait to spend the rest of our lives together "** Lia gently squeezes Yeji's hand as their lips formed the most beautiful smile that their lips have ever made.


End file.
